The Eighth Night
by TimeManipulator99
Summary: Mike is called back to Freddy Fazbear's for one more night. Just one more. But, he finds more questions than answers. It's more than an ocular malfunction. Something isn't right with Freddy and the gang. And after a terrifying week at the house of horror, Mike is too curious to just take his check and go. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea why I'm doing this. Really, there's something wrong with me. Anyway, I'll be writing this as a oneshot unless I get enough feedback to do otherwise. I'll be trying to do something with a more substantial storyline than what the original Five Nights implied while trying to keep the original style of the game. Of course, there will be some... alterations to Freddy and the gang...**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Night<strong>

Unbelievable.

Absolutely unbelievable. After the Hell that he'd been through, after being _fired_, they had the nerve to call him up and ask him to work another shift. 'One last night,' they told him, and for a week's pay, too. Mike muttered indistinctly to himself in anger. He would liked to have turned down the offer, with gusto, but he simply didn't have enough money to live and to go job hunting again.

Mike Schmidt walked, once again, through the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He ran a hand through his ebony locks before placing the cap labeled "security" over them. For such a small place, when nighttime came, the place seemed labyrinthine and it became incredibly creepy. At that point, Mike had stopped casting glances at the animatronics up on the stage like he had his first few days, his eyes firmly set on the hallway leading to the security room. He already knew how they looked.

They were masterful works of art to anyone who saw them. Except for Mike, that is. All of them looked so real and they were all scarily humanoid, despite being depictions of animals. Finally in his office, Mike sat down in his chair that he had placed back from the deck and in between the two doors. He sat down and picked up the tablet.

Mike's eyes skimmed over every image that he quickly clicked through. The trio was still on stage and Foxy, still in his cove. Freddy was the least realistic of the trio, but it didn't really mean anything. He was still realistic as all get out, but there were little things, flaws. You could just barely see the separate joints underneath the all-too-real fur costume.

Even Freddy's mouth had the capability to mold to the words he spoke, complete with synthetic tongue and teeth. The other two had this feature, as well, but a homicidal robot bear with working teeth was a scarier thought than a chicken or bunny. He stifled a laugh at the thought of the killer bunny portrayed in _Monty Python and The Holy Grail_.

Then, the phone rang.

The voice that came through was darker, more ominous, and wispier than he remembered, but it terrified him. It was distorted and bent as if it were the wind itself, "H-H-Hello-hello, M-M-Mike. Th-Th-Thought I was g-g-gone?" a sinister laugh, "F-F-Frrrrrreddy's gonna get you, Mike. J-J-Just like h-h-h-he got me. It's g-g-g-g-g-gonna be _golden_!"

Mike quickly checked each hallway, nearly smashing the light buttons in. Nothing. He sat back in his seat and sighed. Mike shook his head. The man he had come to know merely as Phone Guy had been killed nearly four nights previously and there was _no _such thing as ghosts.

Answers for everything that had happened in the past week had been given to him logically and he would not have had it any other way. It was one of the animatronics trying to scare him out.

_That's all..._

The metallic klaxon of pots and pans reached his ears and he knew who it was. By far, the most advanced one was Chica. It puzzled him as to why they would need an animatronic to have a feminine figure; the kids would just hear the bubbly, girly voice and be happy with it. But, it honestly made him shiver when he thought of less lifelike, more robotic versions of the four coming after him. He checked the cameras again.

Mike clicked through each camera's feed, but mostly went between the Backstage camera and the Pirate's Cove one. Foxy hadn't left the cove and Bonnie was gone, as well. Mike checked the Dining Area; lo and behold, Bonnie was there with Chica, she and he were both staring at the camera, but, their eyes were odd; they were half lidded. He checked the Stage and Freddy was gone now, too. He heard Freddy's laughter echo in the building and check the place outside of his door with the poster in it, 2B, to see if anyone was in there.

His breath caught in his throat. The poster had somehow changed to an image of a Golden Freddy without any eyes. When he looked up, he gasped loudly. That same Golden Freddy was now sitting limply in front of him against the desk. Mike's vision blurred for a minute and flashed images of the original Freddy staring at him.

The words "it's me!" popped into his mind. He shook the words away and scrambled out the right door of his office. But, Bonnie was right outside, so Mike had to duck under the pair of arms trying to grab him up. He sprinted down the hallway and through the curtains, flinging himself into a door with "Employees Only" on it. Mike didn't care, he just wanted a door between him and them, only, he hadn't realized yet that he was surrounded by animatronic costumes and endoskeletons.

Hiding behind the table, he gripped the tablet tightly to steady his shaking hands. _I thought I was getting the hang of this, _he thought, _But, it's only 4:10. This is the first time they've ever run me out of the office. _He check the cameras again. Bonnie was in the hallway just outside... and so was Freddy! Mike's eyes widened, _No, no- _the camera image fizzled into static._  
><em>

Foxy hacked the cameras.

Rapid, heavy footfalls came to a screeching halt out in the hall. Mike backed up. He caught snippets of garbled conversation between the demented machines, but didn't bother trying to understand any of it. Finally, he had backed himself into the wall, but there was something else... Mike turned around to face a horrifying sight.

A man, much older than him, probably in his mid thirties, was hanging from the wall as if he were nailed to it. His body was covered head to toe in thick layers of dirt, like he had once been buried, but his semi-long hair still stood out. It was dyed bright, deep purple. His eyes were missing, replaced by glass ones, and his mouth had been sewn shut. All around him was painted in deep crimson, "The Purple Man" and "Liar!" and "Impostor".

Mike recognized him from the funeral. He never really knew his name, but he had seen him when he was buried. It was Phone Guy. A lump formed in his throat at the reality of the situation and his eyes fogged with tears. _I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die and no one's gonna find me until they clean the place and no one's gonna care! _

When the door opened and Freddy entered, Mike clenched his eyes shut and choked out a sob. He felt Freddy's dexterous hands grip his shoulders and lift him to his feet. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he opened his eyes to stare into the bear's. Then, he noticed it. He'd never seen it before, but, he realized that it had always been there.

Freddy's eyes were almost fogged over, his artificial sclerae had turned black, and his blue eyes were half lidded like the others'. _Maybe... _"Freddy...?" Mike choked out, but he was lifted off the ground now, so he started panicking, "Freddy?! Please! I'm not an endoskeleton! Oh God, no! Please!"

Mike jerked and convulsed in the robot's grip, trying to squirm free. Finally, his fist flew into Freddy's furry jaw and he was dropped to the ground. Quickly, he scrambled from the room, paying no mind to either Bonnie or Foxy as he dodged their attempts at grabbing him. By now, Mike had lost his hat and was running for the Dining Area. When he arrived, he was hardly surprised when he found Chica in there.

What _did _surprise him, however, was that she was sitting down, staring at the table with her half lidded amethyst eyes. Mike found an opportunity to put method to his madness. Slowly, ever so cautiously, he spoke up, "Chica?"

She didn't even look up. Mike worked up his gall again and repeated, "Chica."

She slowly turned her head to look at him. Then, she spoke, her voice like the others' canned voices, "Rule number one for us, here at Freddy Fazbear's, is to remain in costume at all times."

Despite her drooping eyelids, Chica's voice sounded as bubbly as ever. It even giggled after her statement. As she got up and began walking towards him, Mike felt his heart in his throat and backed up, "Chica, no. C'mon, there's gotta be something wrong with you! Animatronic's eyes don't just turn black!"

But, the robot still pressed forward. Mike reached into his pocket. He needed something, _anything _to fend off the animatronic. That's when his fingers glided over the surface of his cellular mobile phone. It made him groan at the thought of having to break it, but he didn't really have a choice.

He pulled out the small Motorola and threw it at Chica's head. He couldn't care less about the place she held in some kid's heart at this point, she was about to _kill him_! To Mike's surprise, the phone hit its mark. ...Right in Chica's right eye. She actually recoiled at the contact and covered her face with her hands.

Mike stood in disbelief as she looked up and the blackness was gone from her eyes. Her voicebox made a sound akin to a sniffle, "Owie..."

Once again, Mike repeated himself, "Chica?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, obviously puzzled, "Who are you?"

Mike held up his hands and spoke slowly, "My name is Mike Schmidt. I'm the night watchman here. Not an endoskeleton."

Chica cocked her head to the side curiously, "Night watchman? We don't have those. Not since Mr. Jeremy."

"What?! I've been here the past week!" he hissed.

"Hm..." she laid a finger on her "lips" (which were just a pair of soft spots on the tip of her small beak) and smiled brightly, "Nope! I only _slightly _recognize you."

"Seriously?" Mike felt his eyebrow twitch.

Honestly, he knew that Chica was programmed to be a bit of a ditz, but she didn't remember him from all of last week? He sighed. The 'slightly' part was probably recognition from when he came here as a child. She and the others would recognize him more if he were clean shaven. His dark scruff was getting out of control.

His tangent was broken by the sound of footsteps behind him. In a fraction of a second, Mike turned around to face Freddy standing over him. He tripped over himself trying to get away and ended up falling straight on his behind. As he tried scrambling away, he found himself suddenly lifted to his feet. This time, Miked noticed that the robotic bear's eyes were now normally colored.

Not only that, but they were squinted in a smile. He hear Freddy start of with a light, goofy chuckle, "Hey, there! Watch your step, there, fella. Wouldn't want you getting a bump on the noggin."

Now, it occurred to him.

* * *

><p><em>Mike jerked and convulsed in the robot's grip, trying to squirm free. Finally, his fist flew into Freddy's furry jaw and he was dropped to the ground. <em>

* * *

><p>A good blow to the head must jerk them out of whatever error was occurring with them. But, what- "Wait... Y-You're <em>sentient<em>?!"

Freddy laughed in his generic, voicebox-y way, "Well, as sentient as you and the kiddies during the day are."

Eyes still wide, Mike tried to gather himself and asked cautiously, "What..." he swallowed thickly, "What about Bonnie? Or Foxy?"

Once again, Freddy gave a laugh and patted the man's shoulder, "Oh, a swift knock on the noodle fixed them up in a jiffy!"

Okay, nothing to worry about. Not only are the animatronics who have been trying to kill him for the past week _sentient_, they were damn near alive! What with the realistic fur and facial features on all of them. The voices have affliction, for God's sake!

_Why! Why me, God? What do you have against me? _Obviously, Mike had done something else to offend the Almighty, as he looked past Freddy to see the two aforementioned animatronics walking in. Reflexively, he ended up backing up into Chica, who giggled, "Watch out, Mr. Mike."

With a startled yelp, he jumped back into the middle of the animatronics. Foxy spoke up, holding up his good hand to calm the man down, "Calm down, lad. We're not going to hurt you."

In contrast with how he had spoken when he had been active during the day, before '87, with the generic pirate's accent and speech pattern, his voice now was pleasantly gruff and was tinged with a slight Welsh accent. No longer did he use the euphemisms overused by industry, but spoke like a true buccaneer. Still, that didn't help his panic at all. Mike looked all around, trying to find a way out. There was a thin gap between Foxy and Bonnie, but they weren't in front of the door.

This was bad. Really, _really _bad.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong... dong-ding, ding-dong~..._

At that moment, all of the machines looked up to the intercom, where the bell sounds had come from. Mike took his chance. He pushed through Freddy and Chica and burst through the door. Mike sprinted to his car, got in, and smashed his foot to the pedal. With a wailing screech in his tires, he was out of the parking lot and on his way home.

He could hear his heart pounding in his head. The animatronics had never driven him out of the security office before. That Golden Freddy sure had been something. Briefly, Mike dwelt on the animatronics and the dazed state that they were in. But, then, he shrugged.

_It's not like it's my problem anymore. _They _fired _me_, so they can kiss my ass!_

But, still. The clueless attitude of the robots were astounding...

Meanwhile, back at the Pizzeria, they all stood, somewhat stunned. "Did we do something wrong?" Freddy asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it! Like I said; unless this gets some feedback, I've made it so that this could stand on its own as a oneshot, but I'll keep it listed as incomplete for while. So, until we meet again!<em>**


	2. Update

**_Alrighty, guys! You asked for it, so I'll continue this. A little bit about the story before we begin. One, I'm embarrassed to admit I haven't thought this through enough, being the kind of writer to just let the story go with the flow, rather than thinking too hard about it; two, this is going to more than likely have romance and if it does, it'll be Mike and Chica. I have no intention whatsoever of doing any M-slash! I'm a guy, so that's a bit disturbing, so, sorry, no Mike and Foxy. Three, I hope you guys enjoy. I plan to make this a pleasantly mysterious story for everyone! And by the way, if there are any Corpse Party fans out there who ship Naomi and Seiko as much as I do (and that's a pretty fiery passion of mine), I'll be posting one of those, too! So, anyway. I'll see _****you****_... In the next chapter! Bye-bye!_**


End file.
